This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In the past year, using the multi-photon microscope (MPM) system constructed in the LAMMP facility, we were able to image both collagen and NADH autofluorescence collagen second hormonic generation (SHG) and Protoporphyrin IX localization (exogenous fluorescence) within a RAFT tissue model. Images of the RAFT tissue, composed of collagen, macrophages and fibroblasts, were obtained with submicron resolution to a depth of 200 mm, the working distance of the water immersion objective used. Selective uptake of Protoporphyrin IX by specific cellular components of the matrix was also visualized at depth utilizing the TPM system.